Shove(l) Knight
by Tusk Act IV
Summary: Why does Oscar wear bandages under his shirt? It's to hide his-no-her breasts, of course. However, bandages can't hide the feelings she gets when Jaune treats her so...roughly. Can Ozpin help out a farmgirl in heat or will she have to have to goad the blonde to anger in order to get some roughhousing? Fem!Oscar x Jaune.


**Disclaimer: I own neither the series nor the characters.**

* * *

Just when did it all go wrong?

Such a question went through the mind of one Oscar Pine.

Perhaps, it was when an old smelly most likely drunk guy clocked Oscar right across the jaw.

Perhaps, it was when an even older guy had appeared in front of the Mirror and said that Oscar was apparently his current reincarnation and that their minds would soon meld together until they were the same being.

Or perhaps, it was at Oscar's birth. Maybe, even before Oscar was born. Because, to be honest, what kind of parents named their daughter Oscar? That was a guy's name. I mean, not that she didn't think girls couldn't be named Oscar but it was so clearly a boy's name it hurt.

It didn't help when she had heard the origin of her name from her parents. Apparently, she had a twin brother who had died right after birth. Her parents had chosen the name Oscar for a boy and Caramel for a girl. When they had heard the tragedy of their son's death, they instead named her Oscar to honor her brother's death but called her Cara for short.

And Cara didn't mind that at all. It was honestly sweet and somewhat heart wrenching to think that all those years she could have had a brother.

What she did mind were all the other kids who made fun of her for it.

But she could take some light teasing to keep honoring her brother's memory.

What she couldn't take was all this saving the world business.

Initially, Ozpin would often take control of her body to do fight for her but he then said that she had to fight for herself. Fine. Okay.

However, all of Cara's life she grew up as a farmhand. Even though Ozpin she'd soon start to inherit some of his abilities, fighting people was still a huge pain.

That Hazel guy had bodied her throughout their whole fight just because the old fuck decided to fuck off. His blows were heavy, her bones felt like breaking, and she, honestly, she kind of wanted to say screw it and fuck off from there.

But then the skinny bitch got shanked and so Cara decided, hey, maybe, I should fight just so I wouldn't die like a Weiss.

Things eventually worked out. Cara wasn't exactly sure but whatever. For a fourteen-year-old, it was much better than being at the farm. Still, for some reason she couldn't forget Hazel's world-shattering punches. She'd sometimes wake up the night before dreaming, sweaty and flushed, about him punching the stuffing out of her.

Ozpin had told her it was because it was her first brush with death. While she was often on the farm, Cara never had to worry about Grimm now that she thought about it. Still, she couldn't really forget the feeling of knowing a punch would've killed her if it wasn't for some magic forcefield blunting the damage.

Thankfully, things settled down. They were all headed to Atlas on this train thing, Ozpin didn't mind doing all the talking for her, and she even made in friend in Nora.

She still wasn't sure why people thought she was a boy though. Was it because she wore boy clothes? That was just standard Ranch hand stuff. She was still fourteen! Give her some time before things started changing.

For now, she just let them. It'd be less confusing as Ozpin's last host has been a dude, all of his hosts really. Cara wasn't sure if even he knew she was a girl. He must have had some junk down there…right? Anyways, if he was going to take over her mind anyways might as well just let it be for now.

And then the Jinn revealed Salem couldn't be killed, everyone hated her, and worse Ozpin locked himself up in her mind. Apparently, he had gotten so scared of some teenage girls yelling at him that he even put up a sign that said "No Girls Allowed". How he did that when he was in her mind Cara wasn't sure but things looked like they were going to shit.

Qrow, the old dude Ozpin had referred to as his "bitch bird boy" had even clocked her across the face. Not like anyone seemed to have cared. Well, Ruby looked like she did but that was only for a moment. Cara liked Ruby. She had even thought the girl was a fellow fourteen-year-old with how squeaky her voice was.

After that, Cara couldn't stay anywhere near Qrow.

One would think because she'd be scared of the old drunk. But no.

The guy was a seasoned Hunstman. He had punched with full force and even had some fucking rings on his fist. And yet, she had come out with nary a mark.

It's not like it didn't hurt. While it wasn't as bad as Hazel's, it had still sent her flying. And yet, thanks to aura, her pain was blunted. It was just a flash of hot red before it was gone. Out in the snow, it was the hottest thing she had felt so far. After the pain was a flush of warmth against her cheek, A continuous stinging pain.

And yet, for whatever reason, she didn't hate it.

In fact, she'd say the pain wasn't entirely unpleasant. Initially, she had blamed it on Ozpin. His self-pity and need to be punished may have referred over to her subconscious. Years and years of dying must have made him like this. Maybe he even tricked himself just so that he wouldn't go crazy.

Then it all came to a climax at Argus.

Jaune Arc.

Cara had always liked the blonde. He was tall, not unattractive, and had that occasional look of angst on his face that all fourteen-year-old girls find really attractive. It didn't help that Jaune was nice to her but seemed to dislike Ozpin. He always looked so reluctant to help her. Compared to the other two, he was the closest thing to a bad boy she could find.

(She had once told that to Nora and the girl had laughed her butt off.)

Whatever the case, it seemed that it was time for Jaune to explode. His eyes had been wide in anger. His hands roughly grabbed her shirt as he shoved her against the wall. What seemed to have been months of pent-up emotions looked to have come out as he took it out on her.

Cara could remember that second of weightlessness when he held her up. His hot breath as he ranted on her, his face so close with blue pools shimmering in with strained anger. The tension building up as his grasp on her shirt started to block of her breath and that moment of pure release when he dropped her down.

And she had found it really really hot.

He also hadn't realized just how close his hands had been to her developing chest. The back of his hand and arms had unintentionally pressed themselves against her then erect nipples. She could think as the sharp jolts of pleasure pulsed from her chest. Every time he shook her his plated arms nicked and rubbed against her bare breasts.

Months back, she had pouted when her aunt had told her she didn't have anything to warrant a training bra but now Cara would've thanked her for allowing such a situation to occur.

She'd gasped but it had been getting harder to breath as he held her up and shook her harshly which only seemed to intensify the feelings within her. While Jaune babbled something about Ozpin, all she thought about was how hard he had punched the wall earlier and what it'd feel like if he did that to her then and there. She even raised her hands in surrender, the very idea drawing a flush on her face.

When he did finally let go, she barely landed on her feet. Her breaths came harsh and heavy. Her chest felt inflamed and she even held up a hand to hide how pointy her nipples have become. She could barely look at Jaune, barely look at anyone from how unfocused her gaze had gotten. All she could really feel was how wet her underwear had gotten.

And since she could barely hear a word anyone was saying and Ozpin was still in his clubhouse, Cara did what any girl would do on possibly her first sexual experience.

Finding that, it was about impossible to find an empty room to relieve herself, she went shopping instead.

First thing she did was to buy some bandages to wrap her chest with. She thought of getting a bra but decided that wraps would be better if she'd be fighting more and it's not like she had anything that needed support yet. If Ozpin ever decided to come back, he also may have found it uncomfortable although he seemed to be okay with her simple panties.

That was another thing.

Her current ones had been drenched and so she had to go out and buy new pairs, ones she hoped would be more appealing.

Also, maybe a coat for Atlas.

Thankfully, she had nicked the old guy's wallet so she had some shopping to do.

* * *

 **AN: I think I was high on something when I wrote this. Took a nap, realized this was hot garbage, but decided to post it. So here you go. The sole purpose of answering why the fuck does Oscar have wraps under his clothes besides lolanime. I was going to write more, like just jump right on the plane, but maybe next time, I kinda just want to bury it.  
**

 **If people want more, I may do more chapters as I like the idea. Inb4, "But Tusk you never update any of your fics". It's all true but I may prove you wrong someday.**


End file.
